Sastrawan mesoem era 800-an
by OurieChrome
Summary: Entah ini emang hanya untuk mengisi isi waktu luang saja, atau emang seperti inilah kisah cinta yang diinginkan oleh koporal tersayang. Tidak tahu. Tapi kesannya ngenes juga. Mana novel karya miliknya dibaca sama orang yang terkait dalam cerita. Hahaha...Eren tersenyum cantik../RiRen!/


"_**Ahhnn—Ko—Koporal!"**_

"_**Perdengarkan lagi desahan manismu, Eren."**_

Dia tersenyum

"Fufufufufu~"

* * *

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Sastrawan mesoem era 800-an (c) Ourie Chrome**

**Warning : SANGAT OOC, RiRen, Sho-ai/BL, oneshot, maybe Typo(s), maybe gaje, Romance, maybe Humor, EYD berantakan.**

**Rating T+++**

**A/N : Demi apah ini judulnya :'D SnK selamanya milik om Isayama Hajime, kalau saya yang punya, sudah turun pamor gara-gara **_**full **_**YAOI. Ok, selesai.**

**Terima kritikan, terima **_**flame **_**berbau positive**_**.**_

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makhluk dengan rambut kudanya, kacamatanya, dan cara senyumnya, pipi meronanya, dan sudah pasti kalian tahu siapa makhluk yang author maksud.

Hanji zoe—sedang senyam senyum gaje dilorong. Membuat koporal yang tengah mengepel pintu kamarnya—anda tidak salah baca—terheran melihat makhluk _genderless _ini. Cuek bebek, pintu mesti mengkilap doloh.

Baru saja membalikan badannya dan melanjutkan aktivitas goyang inulnya, tiba-tiba makhluk Hanji segera menepuk pundak miliknya, dan makhluk ketinggian terbatas ini pun segera mendengar bunyi "Pffttsss."

"Kau menertawakan apa, Hanji?" Merasa tersungging, koporal ini segera menatap tajam makhluk (abnormal) itu.

Masih dengan mukanya yang nganu, dengan penuh semangatnya ia membalas "Semoga menjadi kenyataan, Rivaille." Dan ia meninggalkan Rivaille seorang diri dengan gaya berjalannya yang khas. Haha... Kelihatan dari jauh makhluk itu sedang mengadahkan kedua tangannya, komat-kamit tidak jelas .

Dan sebentar, Rivaille merinding.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger, yang tengah ditugaskan untuk membersihkan ruangan Koporal tercintanya, mendapati sebuah tumpukan kertas dengan tulisan tangan diatas meja—milik Koporal?

Awalnya Eren hanya memperhatikan sekilas saja kertas itu. Tulisan dokter itu, Eren mesti mengeja dulu membacanya. Tulisannya sambung-menyambung menjadi satu, susah dibaca.

"_Scouting Elmution. Obat peninggi badan. Diminum 15 kali sehari. Anda tewas saya puas."_

Ok, yang Eren baca itu emang tulisan dokter.

Iya lempar catatan unyu itu dan kembali dengan mengecek tumpukan kertas itu. Tanda tangan milik Rivaille disudut kanan bawah kertas. Tulisan Koporalnya—rapih sekali. Eren sempat tepuk tangan.

Tidak puas dengan melihatnya saja, ia berniat untuk menyentuhnya. Dan belum puas juga, ia ingin membacanya. Ada 2 halaman.

Celingak-celinguk, gak ada siapa-siapa kan?

Ssssttt—kalian pembaca harap diam ya yaah? Kalau Eren dilaporin ni FF gak bakal jadi.

Pertama, Eren mengecek dulu kertas ini berisi apa. Bisa ia baca sebuah judul dipaling atas dan terletak ditengah-tengah kertas "Nafsu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**DEMI PANTAT LICIN SHINCHAN, INI APAAN?!"**_

Eren jaipong ditempat. Merinding ditempat. Salto ditempat.

Ini—apa—judul—maksudnya? Kok ambigu gini?

Tu kan, imajinasi Eren meliar dibuatnya? Tu kan, kepolosan Eren ilang sekarang kan?

Judul ini, maksudnya apa? Nafsu? Nafsu makan? Nafsu buang air besar? Atau nafsu dalam hal yang menganu? Nafsu apaan? Lihat, pikiran Eren langsung kesana. Oh, otaknya.

Eren itu manusia. Masih remaja. Sepolos-polos dirinya, tentu kemesuman masih melekat didirinya. Lihat sajalah, ia pernah meminjam _DVD_ porno milik Jean yang judulnya "Boku No Pic*."

"**Eren, matamu kenapa?**

"**Sipilis, Mik. Filmnya ganas banget."**

Ok, udah _flashback_nya. Dia gak mau ngingat _film _nista itu lagi.

Dan jangan tanya bagaimana cara Eren menonton di tahun 800-an.

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia baca kalimat awal dari paragraf pertama.

"_**Pagi yang cerah—"**_

Oh—tidak buruk juga.

"—_**seperti biasa, aku pasti akan menemukan sosok itu. Pria Brunette itu. Memegang sebuah sapu. Untuk apa? Latihan terbang."**_

"Heh?"

"_**You don't say."**_

. . . . . .

"_**Aku hanya mengawasinya dari jauh. Mengecek apakah ia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Dia sedang menyapu halaman, mengusir daun-daun kering yang menganggu penglihatanku. Pria itu pun menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian ia mengelus dahinya yang berkeringat. **_

_**Selesai berpeluh-peluhnya, ia pun segera membalikan badannya yang tadi sedang memunggungiku. Ia berlari kearahku. **_

"_**Koporal!" Panggilnya.**_

_**Aku tersenyum tipis.**_

"_**Daisuki!"**_

PFFFFFTTSSSSSSSSSSSS—muncrat.

Dan author mohon maaf kalau terdapat monitor yang basah.

Eren langsung jongkok, menahan mulesnya. Kekikikan. Ngences. Ingusan. Air mata yang berlinang. Demi apa ini koporalnya bikin sebuah novel? Sebuah novel saudara-saudara? Pertanda apa ini? Kemusnahan Titan? Atau fenomena kemunculan alat kelamin Titan?

Dan ini genrenya _romance_? Dan ini aktornya sipenulis sendiri? Dan apakah ini sebuah lembaran kisah cinta yang telah lama diidam-idamkan seorang Rivaille? Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

SAUS TARTAR—Eren lelah, Koporal. Eren lelah!

Oh, calon sastrawan yang tampan dan berani.

Itu kenapa pria _brunette _yang disebut di cepen ini terkesan genit amat ya? Memanggil Koporal lalu berkata _'Daisuki' _dengan mantapnya? Ngebayangin kalau dia manggil Koporal kayak gitu, mungkin dibalas dengan tapak sepatu. Mungkin.

Abaikan. Ia abaikan matanya yang berlinang airmata. Ia abaikan rasa ingin pipis dicelana. Ia abaikan semuanya. Ia masih penasaran dengan beberapa kata yang dirangkai oleh Koporal tercintanya. Dan matanya melotot dengan kata selanjutnya.

"_**Eren."**_

. . . . .

_Speechless _ditempat. Barusan dia baca apa?

"_**Kekamarku."**_

Ngapain dikamar?

"_**Brunette itu bingung. "Untuk apa, Koporal?" Tanyanya heran.**_

_**Aku hanya menyeringai dan menarik lengan kurus itu. Membawa –bukan—menculiknya kekamarku.**_

_**Kulempar pria yang kupanggil Eren ini dengan tanpa perasaan. Tapi sebenarnya aku tahu dia tidak keberatan. Bisa kubaca ekspresi wajah sayunya. Menggoda.**_

"_**Koporal." Lirihnya lemas. Dan kuakui, caranya memanggil membuatku mabuk. Aku pun mendekati dirinya yang diatas ranjang. Menatap lekat-lekat emerald hijau miliknya. Mengelus pipinya, lehernya, bibirnya, semuanya.**_

"_**Panggil namaku, Eren"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"KKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan banci yang dimalingi BH nya.

Eren membalikan kertas itu dan menghentakannya dimeja. Dan ketahuilah, mukanya sudah merah. Lebih merah dari terasi setengah jadi yang dibuat _almarhum_ emaknya. Dan serius, ITU PEMUDA _BRUNETTE _ITU YANG DIMAKSUD ADALAH DIA? DIA? DIAAAA?!

Hanzir, karma.

Kena karma karena tak menghargai hasil karya orang.

Berjalan menuju dinding—**BAM—**kembali kemeja.

Dan bisa dilihat saudara-saudara—jidatnya berdarah.

"_**Bisa kulihat warna merah semerah apel miliknya. Ia meruncingkan bibirnya. Menatapku kesal. Dan aku suka dia yang seperti itu.**_

"_**Ri—Rivaille."**_

_**Aku mendengus senang. **_

"_**Apa permintaanmu, bocah?" **_

_**Masih dengan bibirnya yang manyun. Dengan ragu-ragunya jemari-jemarinya menyentuh bibir miliknya. Dan kode itu—aku paham dengan kode itu. Dan aku pun segera menyondongkan wajahku. Mendekatinya dan—"**_

Pandangan Eren langsung horor.

"—_**melumat bibirnya."**_

Eren mimisan.

"_**Membuat akses untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Eren, bocah itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Membukakan mulutnya untuku. Dan segera saja aku memasukan lidahku ketempat yang tersedia. Menyapu seisi rongga miliknya. Bersalsa ria dengan lidah miliknya. Dan—"**_

Segera Eren meloncati pandangannya kearah bawah. Maksudnya, dia men_skip _bagian itu.

" ''_**Aahh—Ko—kopral! " Desahannya membuat nafsu makin menjadi-jadi. Dan aku masih dalam aktivitas menjilati dan melumat lehernya yang terasa sangat manis, melebih manisnya yupi. Tidak lupa dengan kenyalnya. Aku juga me—"**_

Men_skip _kembali, melanjuti dengan paragraf baru.

"_**Aku segera membuka celana mili—"**_

Ia _skip _lagi.

"—_**bisa kudengar suara lembut itu, suara mengemis. "Tolong didalamku—"**_

_Skip terus._

"—_**aku mendengus bangga, melihat cairan pu—"**_

BAANNGGCCAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!

Eren langsung melempar novel penuh kenistaan itu keluar jendela! Dan bisa terlihat lembaran-lembarannya yang melayang itu perlahan jatuh mengikuti arus gravitasi. Dan demi apah dia kenapa jadi ngos-ngosan beginong?

Dan demi apah pula itu Koporal nya buat cerita? Dan itu cerita menceritakan sebuah hubungan badan antara cowokxcowok dimana cowok-cowok itu adalah Koporal dan dirinya?

INI KAH NAPSU YANG DIMAKSUD?!

DAN KALIAN YANG DIDEPAN MONITOR JANGAN NYENGIR MESUM, FRET!

Gak kuat. Eren melemas. Badannya langsung lemas. Berdiri saja ia tidak mampu. Ia jongkok dan menenggelamkan dirinya, menyembunyikan semburat merahnya. Beristirahat sebentar.

**BRAK!**

Ohh—ayolah! Siapa ini yang masuk se'enakny—KOPORAL!

"_S—Sir_!" Eren langsung bangkit dan membenarkan posisi tegapnya. Dan disana, sang Koporal yang tidak peduli dengan engsel pintu ruangan yang sudah _sakaratul maut_ berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi. Panik. Bulir-bulir keringat mengucur dijidatnya.

Eren bingung mendapati Koporalnya yang begini. Dan itu tidak biasanya. Koporal itu terbungkuk dan bernafas terengah-engah. Apakah dia kesini sambil berlari?

Dan ditambah, tatapan menusuk itu. Sangat menusuk. Lebih menusuk dibanding panah lope-lopenya malaikat cinta.

Tidak lupa urat nadi yang telah terukir jelas di jidat indahnya.

Dan matanya menangkap tangan Rivaille—memegang sesuatu. Bukan—bukan sapu halaman yang disebelah tangan kanannya. Tapi tangannya yang lain. Memegang kertas, 2 lembar. Heh? Kok Eren merasa tidak asing dengan kertas tersebut.

"Kau membacanya, Eren?!"

Oh—cerita tadi ya—

—MAMPUS!

Masih menatap tajam, dengan iris kelabunya yang mengecil. Meminta jawaban pasti dari Eren.

"Ehe—"

Eren harus jawab apa? Ngaku? Malu dong.

"Eren!"

Ok—tatapannya Koporal yang susianti, membuat Eren (terpaksa) mengaku.

"Yaah... Ahahaha..." Tawanya hambar. Jujur. Dia mau nangis.

"EREN!"

"Sudah, _Sir_!"

. . . . . .

Rivaille menghela nafas.

. . . . . .

Bepikir sejenak.

. . . . . .

Mengelap peluh-peluh dijidatnya.

. . . . . .

Membuka kancing atasnnya.

Ok, maksudnya apa?

. . . . . . .

Dan selanjutnya—

"Hukuman."

—tahukah kalian Rivaille mendekati Eren?

Tahukah kalian Eren tersudut?

Dan tahukah kalian Rivaille barusan menyeringai?

Dan lagi tahukah kalian apa selanjutnya?

Hal yang berhubungan dengan ranjang.

_Clue_nya hanya ranjang. Biar rating aman.

"Ma'a—Hyaaa~"

* * *

Dan Hanji, dengan tawa laknatnya. Ia sudah guling-guling _fangirlan_ ditembok sebelah. Menguping desahan aw aw Eren dan erangan nya juga—juga—cukup.

"_Gak percuma gue ngeletakin karya sastra Rivaille diatas meja. Kwokowkokwok."_

Batinnya bahagia.

* * *

DAN AUTHOR MINTA MAAF INI TERLALU NGANUUUUU! :/DDDDD

KOKORO UDAH GAK KUAT MENDESRIPSIKAN NOVEL NISTAHNYA. ENTAH FAKTOR APA ITU. MENGINGAT JIKA RIVAILLE YANG BUAT—KAMU MESYUM PROFESIONAL HEICHOU! SINI CIVOK!

Dan saya emang tau. SANGAT! Penulis novel itu ialah novelis. Tapi panggilannya terlalu keren. jadi gitu deh(?)

Ok. Sudah dengan celotehan Author. Intinya, ini FF ngiseng. Ngiseng. Mengisi waktu malam minggu. Lel, ngenes. Tapi siapa pun yang mau Review terserah :/DDD

Author mau ngisi ulang darah.

Salam!

—Ouri e Chrome


End file.
